Nice Peter
] Peter Alexis Shukoff, also known as Nice Peter (born August 15, 1979), is the creative force behind the Epic Rap Battles of History, along with Lloyd Ahlquist. He also battles Lloyd Ahlquist in Epic Rap Battles of History 15: The Final Battle. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. Peter is seldom seen without a smile, hence his alias, Nice Peter. as Captain Jack Sparrow]] Characters *Michael J. Fox² U* *Announcer *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abraham Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Ben Franklin² *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson *John F. Kennedy¹ *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² *Freddie Mercury *The 10th Doctor *Mustached Cowboy¹ *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ *White Preacher in Indian Independence March¹ *Nikola Tesla² *GLaDOS U* *EM&EM K* ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. U* Denotes unofficial rap battle. K* Denotes Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry. Lyrics (When he plays himself) Verse 1: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me I drew moustache on your face and played a mean Hitler Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick Verse 2: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris Verse 3: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum Verse 4: Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit Trivia *Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in five battles: (#20, #25, #28, #29, and #30). Out of these battles, ERB #30 is the only one where Peter didn't (physically) appear anywhere in the battle, neither rapper or cameo. *Nice Peter has played each rapper that was a mascot for a holiday battle (Easter Bunny, Christopher Columbus, and Santa Claus). All three of them also had the first verse in each rap battle. *Peter was featured in a realannoyingorange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against Annoying Orange himself. *Peter has also been featured in a DamItsGood808 (Alex Farnham) video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate. *In a rhettandlink video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo as a jogger, along with Lloyd. *Peter is the only person to have a voice role in every battle, as the Announcer. *Peter and the ERB series won "Best Internet Musical Personality" in the 2013 Streamy Awards. *Nice Peter, as himself, hosted an ERB News. Gallery Nice Peter as John Lennon.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon Nice Peter as Darth Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Nice Peter as Lady Gaga.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Nice Peter as Beethoven.png|Nice Peter as Ludwig Van Beethoven|link=Ludwig Van Beethoven Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Nice Peter as The Easter Bunny.png|Nice Peter as the Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Nice Peter as Vince Offer.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Nice Peter as Dumbledore.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Albus Dumbledore Nice Peter as the Cat in the hat.png|Nice Peter as the Cat in the Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Nice Peter as Mr Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Mr Rogers|link=Mr. Rogers Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus pete.png|Nice Peter as himself|link=Epic Rap Battles of History 15: The Final Battle Nice Peter as Darth Vader (unmasked).png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (No helmet)|link=Darth Vader Nice Peter as Master Chief.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief Nice Peter as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi Nice Peter as Michael Jackson.png|Nice Peter as Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Nice Peter as JFK.png|Nice Peter as JFK|link=John F. Kennedy Nice Peter as Steve Jobs.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Hgfd.jpg|Nice Peter voicing HAL 9000|link=HAL 9000 Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln (ERB #23).png|Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln (ERB #23)|link=Abe Lincoln Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor|link=Doctor Who Nice Peter as Mustached Cowboy.png|Nice Peter as Mustached Cowboy|link=Mustached Cowboy Bats.png|Nice Peter as Batman|link=Batman Nice Peter as Santa.png|Nice Peter as Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Pete as Steve.png|Nice Peter as Steve|link=Steve Gandhi Preacher.png|Nice Peter as a Preacher Category:Male Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Dance Battles of History Category:News Category:The Monday Show Category:Present Day Category:Host Category:Cameo Category:Freddie Mercury Category:Easter Bunny